gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Me
Me & The Biz es una canción de Masta Ace, la cuál se escucha en la estación de radio Playback FM de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra Ace Awww yeah! Uh, uh huh One two, microphone check one two Microphone check one two, microphone check one two Tell you what I'm gonna do On and on and on is how the beat goes So sell the British Walkers and cut the afros And dance till the feeling is gone in your toes I wear shorts in the summer, Timberlands when it snows Sometimes I like to chill, sometimes I like to mingle Sometimes I get the fever for the flavor of a single Sexy young slimmy, but not too young, though That's because Jimmy might end up on death row Now this here jam is like a special kind of song It's not too short, but then again it's not too long I brought someone with me, someone you might know He's bound to wreck your body from the tip of your toe All the way up to your last hair folicle Markie Hey hey hey, it's me the diabolical Yes, y'all and, it's time for me to fall in To a funky beat to make you have a ball and Jump, make you move your rump on the floor and like pump C'mon don't be a chump, I see four and maybe five Live party people but the rest did not survive (Why?) They had a cardiac arrest Now rocking microphones is something I do daily and Making people dance like if I was Alvin Ailey, and People just love it when the Biz starts to play With my (beatboxing), and by the way Skeezing with a girl is something I get tricky And I'm the sneaky type to like slip a girl a Mickey And I live the type of life that's far from affordable Standing on the corner calling cuties on the portable Me and Master Ace is FONKY (Word to Miz) Yo, who is it Ace? (It's me and the Biz) It's me and the Biz (Repeat 4x) Markie Yo Ace, I got an, um, question Excuse me brother, but can you spare a dime? Ace Naw, but if you want, I can kick a funky rhyme All I need is a groove that's as smooth as a harp and I'm ready to talk nuff shit like Al Sharpton I take the stage and engage in a page and My name is Master Ace and 22 is the age Markie Yo, I'm the B-I-Z M and, like a lot of women Bought a new car because the first one was a lemon Oochie Louie Findy, me and Sexy Cindy Riding around the block as if I was in the Indy Everybody pointing cause I am the joint and They know it's me, because I'm the B-I-Z Sometimes I lie in bed all day and think about my life Should I just kick rap and settle down with kids and a wife? And get a regular job where I'm working 9 to 5 Shit, I'm the Biz and it's great to be alive Ace I'm making crazy hits, a winner never quits So those that used to diss me in the past are having fits But I just sit back and kick my feet up on the table Cause I'm able to rock a crowd without a cable Or a Cuban Link and (Yo, Lincoln wasn't Cuban!) So I still produce Def Jams like my name was Ricky Rubin M-A-S-T-E-R and this ain't store bought hip-hop from a jar and It sure ain't Stephanie Mills playing Dorothy in the Wiz It's me and the Biz It's me and the Biz (Repeat 4x) Ace I'm a 100% proof and rag on the roof and Pulling crazy cuties without a gold tooth Wilding, styling, this land is my land (You're a) prisoner to my music like you was on Riker's Island A slim, soft-spoken brother from the ghetto My name is Master Ace and I thought that you should know You run your rhymes like a horse and force Extra booty lyrics on the crowd like you're the boss I think you'd better keep them to yourself Do it for yourself, put your lyrics back up on the shelf Now I'm going to pass it to the B-I-Z M-A-R-K-I-E Cause I know you want to see him Markie Ah one two, one two, this is what I'm gonna do Keep the place jumping, get it wild like a zoo If anyone can do it, the B-I-Z can Peace to Marley Marl, Tagedy, and MC Shan And my cousin Cool V and, TJ Swan E and The Jungle Brothers swinging from a tree and EPMD and, Nice and Smooth B and MC Craig G and, Just I-C-E and The list goes on and on and on and on I go to Dapper Dan or Bennaton Hey hey, I got some shoutouts, I know you all bought my new album I know everybody in Brooklyn bought it Everybody in Jersey bought it Everybody in uptown bought it Eveerybody in Philidelphia and California and Florida bought my new album I'm Biz Markie, I'm down with my cousin Cool V, TJ Swan, Marley Marl... Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Masta Ace - "Me and the Biz" Categoría:Canciones de Playback FM